The present invention relates to a computer system and a method for managing a system log when a resource mapped onto a node is migrated from one node to another.
Lately, with the dramatic increase in the amount of data managed in information systems, storage network technology has been widely used. In one example of a storage network, plural file share servers (NAS) are connected to a common storage apparatus via a Storage Area Network (SAN). A file share server is also connected to plural host computers via a Local Area Network (LAN). The host computers having heterogeneous operating systems (OS) can share files via file systems in the file share servers.
A storage apparatus provides storage resources, i.e., logical units to the file systems of the file share servers. When a file share server accesses a logical unit, it creates system log information. UNIX (registered trademark) type OS comes equipped with, as a conventional log management system, syslog daemon, which is regulated by Request for Comments (RFC) and used for obtaining and managing system logs. The syslog daemon is a daemon having functions for supporting programs to create logs. Using the syslog daemon helps to lighten the log management load on various programs.
A non-patent document, “The BSD Syslog Protocol” (written by C. Lonvick describes a means for formatting and centrally-managing log messages, and a means for obtaining logs and specifying storage locations/output locations for the logs based on information types (categories) and severity of the logs. A similar conventional technique for centrally-managing logs from applications distributed on a network is suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 6,470,388 B1.